The Spoiled Brat and the Sewer Rat
by helloOctopi
Summary: Melinda Gale, an exchange student from a prominent private wizarding school, meets Sirius Black through James Potter and Lily Evans. Needless to say they do NOT get along. Sirius has grown up as the black sheep of his family, Melinda a spoiled daddy's girl with a distant but powerful father. Constantly butting head and always forced together, what does the future hold in store?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. I'm just a fan with an unabridged imagination. I own Melinda Gale and that's about it.

Read, Rate ,and Review

My name is Melinda Gale I'm sixteen years old and I have this... _problem_ that I can't get around, a boy...a stupid, self centered, arrogant, pig headed git of a boy. But on second thought maybe I should explain more and start at the beginning.

My father Michael Gale is the Minister of Magic and as such he would settle for nothing less than having his only daughter taught by the best of the best. For my first four years of Magical schooling I attended The Private Magic School of Romania, but for my fifth year my father saw fit to transfer me into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was fine with it...after about two days worth of crying and hours of screaming at him, I finally came to terms that I could not change the fact that for my fifth year of school and then on I would be attended a completely foreign school where I had no friends.

So on the ride to my first day of school I found an empty compartment and stared out the window for a good 15 minutes, but soon the door slid open and a girl with red hair and beautiful green eyes stood in the doorway wearing a prefect badge. This was Lily Evans, a muggleborn not that I have a problem with that, she's a very smart witch and she's also my best friend.

Lily and I hit it off and we were talking about my old school when the door slammed open again and a boy with unruly black hair and glasses flung him self desperately into the compartment he stood up and tried to play it off by throwing cheesy pick up lines at Lily.

This was James Potter, he was a pure blood, he's a huge prankster and one of my other best friends, he on the other hand is deeply infatuated with Lily, who couldn't care less. James soon joined in on the conversation with Lily and I about my old school; he was so fascinated that I handled baby dragons on a daily basis in my old school. Soon after three of James' friends joined us, Remus who was a really nice boy, Peter who was oddly shy, and _Sirius_.

James and I had tons of classes together fifth year, like potions, Transfigurations, charms, arithmancy we started hanging out more and more and _Sirius_ got jealous that James was hanging out with me so much. So one day on my way to charms he "confronted" me, I tried being nice about it at first but he was being a git and just wanted to fight about it and then you want to know what he tells me? He tells me that I'm Daddy' little princess who starves for attention, really now?!

Well at this point we were screaming at the top of our lungs and we attracted quite a crowd I screamed at him and called him a Family Reject. You see I herd a lot of Sirius' family problems but I suppose that was going a bit far... but I won't take it back not now not ever.

So now here I sit in the train to Hogwarts with Lily and the "Marauders" awaiting my fate of 6th year. James, Lily, Peter, and I were jabbing about what we did this summer Remus was reading a book and _Sirius_ was glaring at me heatedly.

"I can't wait until quiditch starts up again, you're trying out for seaker right? Mike McKnight graduated last year so we have an open spot...or is quiditch to dangerous for the dragon girl?" James teased.

"No, no I'll try out I promise," I laughed uncomfortably James has been badgering me from day one to join the Gryfindor team.

"Well you girlie's need to beat it we gotta plan our first term prank," James shooed, as the word left James mouth Remus snapped his book shut and sat up attentively, if there was one thing odd about Remus it was how innocent he looked and acted but when he was sure know one was watching he was planning and perfecting pranks.

"Well do what you want but you have 10 minutes until Melinda and I get back from changing into our robes," Lily instructed.

"So feisty," James hissed at her seductively earning a kick in the shin from Lily he gasped in pain and held his wound.

I laughed and hissed back at him in the same tone while I walked out the door ", So stupid." and I shut the door with a smirk.

::Sirius POV::

Finally Melinda left the room with Lily, I have to admit she changed a lot over the summer in a good way but that isn't going to change the fact that she called me a family reject, I glared at the door when she left and then turned to the center towards James.

"Why do you hang out with her?" I asked rolling out the blue prints for this years prank while Remus took out a notebook where he put all the precautions for pranks.

"Because she's nice and I know what she called you last year," he added when he herd me scoff ",but you jumped on her case and you weren't complimenting her either." he said sarcastically.

"What ever let's get this done," I said pointing out important places.

::Melinda's POV::

I slipped my skirt on it seemed to get shorter and shorter each year, I scoffed to my self.

"Lily are you done yet?" I called over the changing room door.

"Yeah give me a minute," she called back opening the door soon after ", so what do you think the boys are planning this year?" She asked as she shrugged her robes on and we took off down the hall.

"I dunno...actually I couldn't care less I just don't want to be part of it, if you know what I mean," I answered as I pushed open the door to our compartment, all four boys looked up surprised at our sudden entrance they were all huddled on the floor around a rolled out piece of paper, then they jumped hiding everything and sat back down.

"No fair, Evans that was less then ten minutes," James complained.

"Too bad Potter now get out and get changed," she demanded pushing the others out.

"Or how about I get changed in here?" James offered slyly moving to take his shirt off, I screamed and covered my eyes laughing.

"Or I could hex you now instead of when we get to school," Lily offered hold out her wand and making me laugh even harder.

"Alright, alright you win c'mon Padfoot lets go get changed," James surrendered putting an arm around Sirius and turning around swaying his hips, I would have laughed again if he weren't talking to Black.

Lily turned around and sighed sitting down ", he never gives up does he? Got the persistence of a dog begging for food, that one" Lily said making me laugh.

"So Sirius was being really quite," I growled and looked at the window ", still don't like him?" she asked with a sigh.

"Why would I, he's a stupid pig headed slut," I exploded throwing my hands in the air ", Why would I ever like him"

"Well I just thought you'd get over this childish spat," she baited.

"It's not a childish spat, it's pure HATERED!" I growled turning back to the window, I was quite for the rest of the ride while Black was all happy go lucky, we never took part in the same conversation if we could help it.

Finally we arrived back at the school it was good to be home, I admit I was afraid to come to the school at first, but with daddy always busy with the ministry I usually just did what he asked so I would get praised even just a little, but now at Hogwarts I had billions of friends who always paid attention to me.

I glanced at Black with his shaggy black hair and untucked shirt and his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder I didn't realize but I was giving him a dirty look, maybe he was right about me craving for attention...or maybe he was wrong. I thought as I resisted the urge to pounce and choke the living daylights out of him.

"Is there a problem Gale?" Sirius growled at me, I jumped not noticing him turn around.

"Your face, Black, do something about it," I said sitting down at the Gryffindor table he sat across from me.

"What would you like me to do about it stare at you all day long so you can get a good look?" he asked with a cocky smirk while he glared.

"Turn around," I said rivaling his smirk and turning towards the first years who were walking into the great hall, I herd Sirius growl and turn towards the front as well, after a while the sorting and the speeches were over and the food began to appear on the tables I gasped in delight ",FOOD JAMES!"

"I know!" he squealed both of us digging in, I reached for a roll but instead of bread I touched something that felt like hair, I looked up in disgust, Sirius had some girl from Ravenclaw pinned to the table snogging her.

"Ew, not bread," I gagged ", you'd think for a Ravenclaw the wisest of them all she'd be wise enough to stay away from, Black" James, Lily, Peter, and Remus could hold back their laughter when Black looked up and glared at me. I shrugged and snatched the roll I was reaching for and shoved it in my mouth and looked back to see him roll his eyes I sneered at him and he got back to snogging.

"Mr. Lupin what is the password this year?" I articulated in a snoody accent he smiled and put his book down.

"Fidelitas, it means loyalty" he said with a dignified smirk ", I looked it up."

I rolled my eyes at peter and whispered ",congratulations" making the little round boy cackle, I turned to lily ", c'mon Lily."

"Aw but I'm not tired yet," Lily whined.

"I can make you tired," James offered only to get a face full of Mash potatoes and gravy from lily.

"On second thought let's book it," she said grabbing my hand and leaving.

"Night James, Remus, Peter" I called back just as Lily dragged me out the door.

"Ugh he's so frustrating!" Lily screamed once we were out side and heading up the stairs.

"He's alright just be glad he isn't Black," I said patting her shoulder, as we walked into the common room.

"I'd rather him be black," she grumbled slamming the dorm room door shut.

"That bad huh?" I asked pulling my pajamas on.

"Sirius isn't that bad," Lily offered only earning an eye roll and a 'good night' from me.

A/N: This is an old story from waaaayy back in the day when fanfiction used to be on Quizilla...Doe Quizilla even exist anymore? Anyways, I figured there was no point in keeping it all to my self. A good portion of it is already ready written so I'm going to post a chapter maybe after two or three days.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed onto Lily's bed ", Wake up!" I yelled.

"What?" she groaned turning over in her sleep.

"We're going to be late," I screamed making her jump up and scramble to get her clothes on.

"Oh no!"

"Lils calm down I'm only kidding," I said grabbing her and placing her back onto her bed.

"Why would you say something like that you're horrible," she pouted making me laugh.

"C'mon I want to be early to get our schedules," she nodded and got dressed and then we headed down to the great hall, only Lily spotted the black mop head on the couch that I tried to ignore.

"Sirius," she called he looked up and we both grumbled profanities.

"Yes lily?" He asked in a sugar sweet voice, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking over.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked pulling him out the door and to the steps with me cursing behind them.

"I couldn't sleep," he said smiling down at her, he was really tall, then he looked back at me and glared ", What was that Gale?"

" __ _ **I said**_ stupid arrogant pig headed git," I growled at him louder making his glare harden and him stop in his tracks ", got a problem Black?" I spat.

"Yeah you" he hissed grabbing my upper arm and squeezing it hard.

I winced and pulled out my wand pointing it at his throat ",Let go of my arm, Black" I spat.

"G-guys," Lily whimpered only to be ignored Sirius' grip tightened and my wand poked harder into his throat and then she brightened up seeing the portrait open and James standing there with Remus, and Peter ",Oh James thank goodness help" squeaked running over to James.

"What's going on here?" James demanded standing in front of us only being ignored as well, both Black and I hadn't blinked yet and neither of us looked away.

"Padfoot let go," James warned glaring at Sirius, but he didn't move ", .go" He articulated Sirius scoffed and let go turning around and walking away.

"Are you alright?" James asked as I rubbed my arm.

"I will be," I responded glaring at Sirius' back.

"I'll talk to him," James offered ushering me to the great hall.

"If by talking you mean killing then by all means," I said making James chuckle and shake his head.

"He's my best mate," he pleaded.

"I hate him," I mumbled.

"I know," James said rubbing my back as we sat down I looked over at lily behind me she had a soft smile on her lips as she watched how James handled the situation both Sirius and I avoided each others glare and sat far away from each other. The rest of the week went on like this until Thursday, Quidditch try-outs were today James was so excited that I was going to try out.

I stood on the field with my broom and stuck with James ",I'm nervous." I whispered.

"Don't be, you'll do great," he whispered back shoving me into the middle of the field standing in front of me was the rest of the Gryffindor team; Molly Harrison [chaser], Greg Mckenzie [chaser], Sirius Black [Beater], Leon Right [beater], Katie ross [keeper]. Sirius was glaring at me with a taunting smirk which wasn't helping my psyche at all I mounted my broom and took off along with the rest of the team they played a mock game to distract me as I went to catch the snitch I saw a glint of gold by blacks head and I zoomed forward grazing his head with my foot as I set into a dive and caught the snitch, I landed waiting for them to realize it and Leon glanced around.

"Where did Gale go?" he asked swerving around.

"Probably figured out she sucks and left." Sirius offered earning a glare from James.

"I'm down here," I bellowed up.

"What are you doing down there you finally decided you suck at life?" Black hollered.

"Well I caught the snitch a good 10 minutes ago, maybe next time I should kick you in the head when I'm done," I offered, after tryouts I was nervous I was afraid I didn't do well maybe I should have stayed out on the field longer, I sat by the fire late into the night just sitting and staring into the fire, I should never have tried out I absolutely hate putting stress on my self I sighed in frustration and let my mind wander.

Sometimes I wonder if Sirius had been right about me from the beginning, maybe I am an attention seeker, maybe the only reason I snapped at him was because he guessed me right and I just didn't want to hear it. I groaned 'stop thinking like that, Sirius was wrong he's just a git,' but I couldn't convince my self. Before long I herd foot steps coming down the stairs but I didn't look back it was probably someone who couldn't sleep.

"Melinda?" Someone called I turned around to see all four boys standing there looking at me with concern Remus was the one who called my name ", Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind..."I replied turning back to the warmth of the fire.

"Like what?" James asked taking a seat next to me.

"Weren't you guys sneaking out to pull a prank, go ahead I won't tell." I sighed and turned towards the group but Remus and Peter were gone, in front of me sat James and waiting behind the couch was Sirius although he wore a very agitated expression.

"What's wrong 'Linda?" James whined nudging me with his head.

"It's nothing I just forgot to do my Mythology homework, no biggie, now go" I urged pushing James off the couch got up off the floor and looked back with disbelief "I'm fine go" I reassured, as James left Sirius glanced back with a questioning look, but I pretended I didn't see him and looked back at the fire. This isn't going to work I finally decided, with a sigh I trudged up the stair case to the girls dormitory and pulled my bag out of my room and down the stairs back to the couch, I grunted and pulled out a rather large leather bound text book with the words 'vita gens agnosco' which Remus told me meant 'In Life We Understand' I opened the book and skimmed the pages in chapter sixteen midway through the book there was a quote made by Wally Amos in 1936 that read 'Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you' I thought about the saying for a long while until I herd the portrait open and laughter greet my ears I slammed my book shut and pretended to be asleep when I felt the couch cushion move.

"Is she asleep?" someone whispered I recongnised the voice to be Remus' he was the one leaning on the couch.

"Yeah I think," James whispered back.

"Bloody hell that's an awful place to fall asleep," Peter whispered.

"What ever, boys nice job I'm going to bed," I herd Sirius whisper back to them, why was he whispering, he doesn't care if I sleep or not. I never got to hear them leave the room I fell asleep, when I woke up my back ached so bad.

"Ah," I whispered rubbing my lower back.

"Melinda Rosseta Gale, I was worried sick about you!" I herd Lily's shrill voice.

"I'm sorry I fe-"

"Bed empty, no note, you could have died!" she scolded.

"Lily, Lily calm down I said I was sorry I fell asleep." I said rubbing my eyes and yawning, after I got dressed we went down to breakfast and I sat there quietly and ate my toast.

"Melinda what's wrong?" James demanded finally.

"Nothing I'm just, tired." I stated finishing my toast.

"Well whatever it is I have good news for you," he said with a sly smile I herd Sirius groan and then James grinned ", you're the seeker." He yelled.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and hug him.

"It's not that big of a deal," Sirius sneered in distaste.

"Not even you black can bring down my mood today," I said sticking my tongue out.

His glare softened a little before he fixed and grumbled ", put your tongue away before I bite it off,"

"Like I'd let your mouth come within one foot of me," I retorted as me and James celebrated by eating more toast.

After about an hour or two of sitting and getting warm Melinda and Sirius agreed not to let anyone know that they made up, so the two got up and walked separate ways pretending nothing ever happened, but giving each other secret smiles every now and then.


End file.
